I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical implement, and, more particularly, relates to an electro-cautery surgical tool which provides for different modes of operation including a standard surgical cutting blade or an electro-cautery blade and in which the blade is made to vibrate during use at a predetermined amplitude and frequency whereby cavitation results at the blade surface to free it of the build-up of organic debris.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art electro-cautery blades have been less than effective in that either a special material is required for the blades, or they comprise a combination of structures which are primarily ornamental and non-functional, and which require a considerable drive voltage which often cause undue tissue damage.
Some of the prior art devices do not allow for appropriate coupling of their blade member to their voltage sources and tend to be ineffectual.
Other types of prior art blades utilize extremely elaborate and complex electrical circuits with standard type of blade structures, which do not, in the end, accomplish a desirable result of an effective surgical blade capable of operation in more than one mode.
One of the most severe problems with the prior art is the adhesion of charred tissue and blood to the blade which shorts out the two conductors, and therefore, renders the blade useless as an electro-cautery device.
The present invention provides an electro-cautery surgical tool which, by utilizing state-of-the-art semiconductor masking technology, can be designed to function as a standard surgical blade, or as an electro-cautery blade. The present invention also provides an electro-cautery surgical tool which includes a capacitive blade. An important feature of the present invention is the provision of a piezo-ceramic, or other like element, coupled to a surgical blade for vibrating the blade so as to produce a cavitation effect which cleans the blade continuously during use.